


Be

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Late-night sappy stuff between Malcolm and Jon. (11/02/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Extreme sap warning. Do not read if you already have a high sugar intake!  


* * *

Malcolm Reed sat watching the lights shimmer past the window; little flicks of rainbow flew past. His lover stirred within his arms. 

"Mal?" Jon groggily wiped his face and turned to look up at him. 

"It's alright luv, go back sleep" Malcolm shushed him and gently stroked the light hair below him. 

"You alright?" Jon asked, a little more awake now. He mirrored the stroking upon Malcolm's arm that was wrapped tightly around him. 

"Just fine...I was just thinking about you, actually." Malcolm smiled softly and kissed the top of Jon's head. 

"Me?" Jon asked a slight hint of worry in his voice, why was Malcolm thinking about him? Was something wrong? He turned in Malcolm's arms and sat up. 

"Yes...I was just contemplating what you'd look like, sat naked in your chair on the bridge...it certainly would make my bridge shifts more enjoyable" Malcolm grinned at the slight tint of pink that adorned his lovers face, Jon looked so adorable that he just had to lean forward and kiss him. 

Their lips met in a sweet kiss and gentle touches where exchanged. 

"Well I guess I could consider the idea...though I think T'Pol might have a few objections...and Trip would rib the hell out of me for the next oh...forever, but if it makes my lover happy...I'd certainly have to give it my best shot" Jon grinned as Malcolm chuckled along to his response. 

"You know what else makes me happy?" Malcolm asked laying back across the bed, Jon snuggling back in at his side. 

"Apart from me naked?" Jon teased. 

"Yes, apart from you naked...although that does play a part in it..." 

"What then?" Jon asked. 

"Just us being able to do this...laying here...I love you and I'm able to say it...I'm able to hold you and kiss you...and show you...I've never had that before, never felt this close to anyone before." 

"I love you too...and I get what you say...we can just...be" Jon was rewarded with a kiss for his understanding. 

"Exactly " Malcolm began to feel the want that came with lying beside a naked Jonathan Archer...having Jonathan Archer beside him loving him. 

Jon noticed his lovers growing interest and reached up to kiss him long and thoroughly his own interest growing too. 

"What was it you were saying about Showing??" He whispered a slight challenge in his voice. 

"Oh I'll show you alright" Malcolm kissed him long and slow and deep until both were breathless. 

The night continued along the expected course until they were both exhausted and sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, able to just...Be.


End file.
